


Enjoy the Starship Perks

by Changkyunnnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Businessman Minhyuk, DJ H.One, M/M, One Night Stands, They fall in love because thats what Hyunghyuk deserves, everyone else is mentioned briefly, i guess this is fluff, only hints of kiho and jookyun, shownu is very cool but shows up for 10 seconds, some domestic moments, there was an attempt at smut, they turn into gross boyfriends very easily, why is hyungwon so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/pseuds/Changkyunnnie
Summary: “Are you going to tell me you don’t do relationships or are you going to ask me to get coffee?”Minhyuk had asked cheekily as he sat on Hyungwon’s bed topless with the sheets pooling on his lap to cover his naked lower half. The first reflexive action of Hyungwon’s sleep clouded being is to find the question and just the general situation to be absolutely hilarious, so he laughs.





	Enjoy the Starship Perks

**Author's Note:**

> A warning; this isn't well written. Please don't expect anything for this

 

It’s the way the colourful flashing lights are reflected on his white hair that first catches Hyungwon’s attention.  In the dimly lit room filled with dark tones of blues, blacks, purples, greens and deep reds the unlikely pop of silvery white in the crowd below was easily the first thing Hyungwon’s eyes landed on while the loud beats of his mixes dropped and the crowd growing wilder by the minute.

While the source of brightness mostly came from the array of lights spilling from the ceilings and the walls, the man that caught his attention was a shining bright sight on his own. White hair, pale skin and an equally striking white dress shirt made the stranger stand out, obviously alone but enjoying himself in the crowd.

Just the silhouette of the other’s features had easily made Hyungwon intrigued because the stranger was new and because the stranger was beautiful. The man he’s carelessly staring at from his podium is definitely one to be remembered.

 

In the bright and shining elevated stage located in the far end of the club Hyungwon stood tall and alone surrounded by led lights, mixing equipment, speakers and a bright red cups of weak liquor that Hansol always gives him. Much like how the stranger was a sight in the crowd, Hyungwon was the main sight of the loud party.

Confidently looking divine in a silk black dress shirt with the three top buttons undone, Hyungwon had stripped off his bright red coat an hour after the party started and even without the striking article of clothing he was still the figure of everyone’s attention.

Like always it’s only a matter of time before his prey’s eyes catches his own. What he didn’t expect was to be taken in so much at the very moment where they exchanged the same coy knowing looks. It had caught Hyungwon off guard in the best way and he had smiled to the other so brightly as he reached out to his equipment to impulsively switch the beat prematurely faster bringing the crowd to a higher energy.

There was no doubt in him that he craves for the stranger. He craves for white haired man to stay long enough for a drink with him and to stay long enough for even more.

 

Hyungwon or DJ H.One for his stage name has been a regular attraction in the Crystal Club, a famous Itaewon based dance club for more than two years now. It was well known in circles of Seoul’s night life that Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday nights in Crystal were reserved for people who wanted to listen to DJ H.one.

EDM Parties with the DJ were always far from dull; with strong and unpredictable beat drops partnered with the fact that H.One was young, tall and unrealistically good looking especially when he bites his infamous plump lips, Crystal was the place to be. It’s the it place that’s usually always packed regardless of the day.   

During the summer time aside from his work in Crystal, H.One usually has all of his nights booked for prestigious private parties or even EDM festivals. Regardless if the event is big or small if H.One could fit it in his schedule without reaching the point of working until he burnt out then he would.

His transition from an underground freelance DJ to being contracted by a prestigious club is still a surreal experience that Hyungwon is thankful for but most people in the scene weren’t surprised. Success is bound to reach out by itself to a hardworking man with a pure and passionate love for music- especially if he looked like perfection from head to toe. The fact that he seemed to effortlessly create new and fresh mixes that just hits right with the trends was also a huge factor in his popularity.

 

While Hyungwon’s passion for music never ceases his interest in seeking out partner after partner has dulled over time. The number of people that showed open interest to spend even just a night with him wasn’t a short list but lately it has been Hyungwon that disregarded the list in general. And if there was someone that caught his eye lately they’d disappear as fast as they had arrived.

He wonders if he’s slowly losing interest in the promise of a warm body to keep him company for the night or maybe lately it was just that all of Hyungwon’s fleeting attractions were being over powered by his desire to give the crowd a good show.

It’s a very usual thing for Hyungwon to spot someone interesting in the crowd and in a matter of minutes lose them amidst the passing time and the flow of people in and out of the Crystal Club. Out of sight usually meant out of mind but that night proved to be different.

While he works his way through the night, enthusiastically swaying and occasionally body rolling to the mixes he had created he couldn’t help but feel excited with the prospect of this new stranger that had caught his attention. As if luck was favouring Hyungwon the interesting man who stuck out in the most attractive way was everywhere but gone.

 

The beautiful stranger had easily gravitated in what seemed like every part of the dance floor, the bar table, the open VIP areas and soon enough even in the mezzanine floor that stood a bit higher than the DJ’S platform. The shining stranger was closer than ever and Hyungwon could finally make sense of him who was looking dashing in a white dress shirt and skinny black jeans.

The man was every bit of what Hyungwon had expected from his silhouette and the DJ didn’t shy away in letting the other know he was interested, maintaining eye contact as much as his musical ministrations would allow.

 

In the course of the night Hyungwon had easily observed that the stranger would disappear from his line of sight only to re-appear bearing a new cup of god knows what alcoholic drink. It shouldn’t be that interesting but still the DJ took in every detail he could from where he was standing.

The white haired man at first had thrown Hyungwon a couple coy looks but much later on when he was starting to get much more undone with the amount of alcohol he consumed, the tight lipped smirks had turned into delighted bright and almost bashful smiles.

Hyungwon shook his head at that point because it was ridiculously endearing. No one smiles like that in a club. Honest smiles- they were supposed to look misplaced on someone who was wearing an attractive low cut dress shirt with crisp black linings and what seemed to be a thick black collar on his neck but instead the smiles looked perfectly adorable.    

 

It’s a little after one in the morning when he’s done hyping up the crowd of already mostly drunk clubbers and it’s fairly acceptable for him to switch his presence for an already pre-made playlist when he gets down from the podium to refresh himself. After exchanging some greetings with the usual patrons and quickly excusing himself he mindlessly approaches Hansol’s work station. He should have expected it but he still found his heart beating out of place once he spots the pretty stranger alone in the bar, staring directly at him.

 

In the usual lazy but confident fashion that he always does, Hyungwon slides himself on the seat next to the white haired man and wordlessly shares a look with Hansol- asking the bartender for his regular drink. In the corner of his eye he notices that the stranger already had a half finished drink of what he guesses to be a dry martini.  

Hyungwon has yet to receive his drink when the stranger starts chatting him up, voice in a surprisingly attractively husky. He supposes it fits perfectly with the white haired man’s chiselled jaw line and the handsome boy-ish features of his face.

The club was loud but Minhyuk- that’s what he says his name was had instantly moved closer to fit himself in Hyungwon’s space talking at a volume the DJ could easily hear. It takes just moments before the white haired man is confidently leaning his shoulder against Hyungwon’s equally angular ones. Minhyuk smelled of expensive cologne with a tinge of sweat and Hyungwon thinks he couldn’t be any more perfect with his eyeliner starting to be a mess.

There was something with the bright eyed man named Minhyuk that made Hyungwon feel ecstatic from their short exchange in the bar. It had to be the lingering touches and the white haired man’s promise to stay until Hyungwon’s shift ends at two thirty in the morning.

When Hyungwon’s pre-made playlist slowly starts coming to an end and calling DJ H.One back to the music booth again, Minhyuk tells him to play a more upbeat song to ‘wake up these drunkards’ and Hyungwon despite having planned the set list for what he though was a regular Tuesday night, wipes up a new set of beats from his files to end the party with a bang.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Minhyuk liked to keep his hands and mouth busy whispering gibberish and giggling softly as Hyungwon allows the other freely to touch him all over. It’s the obvious mutual attraction that makes the whole experience a hundred times more extreme than what Hyungwon is used to and it’s a highly intoxicating feeling.

The pink haired man doesn’t discredit the amount of alcohol in Minhyuk’s system that’s obviously allowing the other man to be so vocal and forward with his desires. Hyungwon had never felt himself get more aroused with praises than the very moment Minhyuk had decided to whispering hotly to the shell of his ear, brokenly articulating just how ravishing he looked while standing in the podium with the lights glowing on stages.

Minhyuk might have overused the words ‘fuck’ and ‘hot’ way too much in his sentences but Hyungwon still wishes to be half as articulate at Minhyuk when someone is already hovering their fingers against their clothed, hard member.

 

He doesn’t trust himself to talk back to Minhyuk even if he wanted to tell the other just how equally frustrated he was seeing the other in the crowd. Instead Hyungwon does his best to pull Minhyuk closer to him, grabbing the other by his thin waist and while smothering the slightly shorter man with wet hot kisses on every part of his face. He’s painfully aware of Minhyuk’s hard buldge brushing against him own.

He’s turned on to the point where it’s painful but he lets himself drink in Minhyuk giggles while listening to the other whispering his name over and over again.  

 

After they’d made out long enough against the wall that’s nearest to Hyungwon’s closed front door, Hyungwon pulls Minhyuk to the bedroom. The other letting himself be pushed easily to the soft white sheets of the unmade bed. Hyungwon takes a moment to watch Minhyuk almost rip his own dress shirt in an attempt to discard his clothing and his breath hitches at the sight of smooth white skin and Minhyuk’s lithe thin frame.

“What are you waiting for?” Minhyuk asks in an amused voice and Hyungwon doesn’t have to asked twice before he shakes his head. There was nothing he was waiting for so he starts unbuttoning his own messed up silky top letting it drop to the dark blue carpeted floor.

 

Later on when they’re both naked and hot all over, Hyungwon finds himself in between Minhyuk’s milky thighs and in the early morning nothing was a more glorious sight. The way the other man opens up to him, slowly and comfortably becoming loose with three of Hyungwon’s fingers buried inside of him. Minhyuk isn’t shy so he moans and groans loudly and tells Hyungwon just how good he is when he hits the spot.

This was unusual; the level of affection they’re giving to each other. It was too much for strangers who had just decided to spend the night with each other. Hyungwon usually didn’t take time to admire his partners but Minhyuk was on another level. He looked like he belonged in Hyungwon’s king sized bed with his short white hair a complete mess, his eyeliner smudging from sweat and the Hyungwon’s kisses. Minhyuk looked ravishing with his beautiful fingers gripping the white sheets of Hyungwon’s comforter.

The way Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s neck and shoulders as the taller entered him quickly while setting a rough and erratically needy pace was intoxicating. Every sound Minhyuk makes was taking Hyungwon higher and higher, slowly sending him over the edge.

 

Hyungwon is surpised Minhyuk doesn’t stop once they’ve orgasmed together because they’ve only came down from the high within moments when suddenly Minhyuk makes a move to lay his hands on the other again. Hot and passionate, Minhyuk has a blissful expression as he crawling to the taller and starts straddling Hyungwon who is just laid in down curious of what the other was going to do.

It’s a mess of limbs, feverish hot hands, moans and Minhyuk’s tongue on Hyungwon’s jaw, his cheek and his collarbones sucking long enough to leave purplish dark marks. The slender fingers find their way on Hyungwon’s messy pink locks while Hyungwon lets his own fingers softly pull on Minhyuk’s soft white hair.

Minhyuk stops playing with Hyungwon’s hair to let his hands slide down to caress Hyungwon’s shoulders, to let the tips of his fingers playfully press against the pink haired man’s chest and nipples, to his abdomen and lower until both hands settle on each of Hyungwon’s thighs.

He lets Hyungwon cup his face and bring him closer to another deep kiss, tongue and teeth clashing as he wraps his hands around Hyungwon’s slowly hardening member again. Minhyuk lets his thumb brush against the tip of Hyungwon’s length instantly living for the way Hyungwon shivers against his touch. He proceeds to give the length a rhythmic pumping, deliciously squeezing with both his hands as he opens his mouth and lets Hyungwon’s moans drown against his.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you going to tell me you don’t do relationships or are you going to ask me to get coffee?” Minhyuk had asked cheekily as he sat on Hyungwon’s bed topless with the sheets pooling on his lap to cover his naked lower half. The first reflexive action of Hyungwon’s sleep clouded being is to find the question and just the general situation to be absolutely hilarious, so he laughs.

It was ridiculous for someone to be so forward and brave and in good nature lets himself laugh freely and loudly for a few moments until Minhyuk pinches his cheeks to bring him back to reality.

 

“I’m leaving if you don’t take me seriously.” Minhyuk had said playfully with Hyungwon’s left cheek in between his thumb and index finger. It’s adorable and Hyungwon resists the urge to pull the other man against him and to kiss him senseless like they did countless times the night before.

Hyungwon reprimands himself internally as he bites his bottom lip while taking in Minhyuk once again. The other is beautifully wrecked in the wonderful morning’s light with some of Hyungwon’s marks still blooming on his chest and collarbones. Hyungwon normally didn’t do relationships or dating but Minhyuk made him feel anything but normal so he gives in. It’s quite obvious what his answer is so he lets himself smile widely just as much as the other man freely did the night before.

 

“I’ll take you for coffee, Minhyuk. But only since you really want me to.” He says as he brings his own hand to remove Minhyuk’s fingers that were pinching his cheek. Hyungwon lets his fingers tangle with Minhyuk’s and wonders if he’ll ever regret how easy he’s letting the other in.    

 

* * *

 

 

 

What Hyungwon learns from their first coffee date together- proclaimed by Minhyuk himself, was that the white haired man was a few months older than him, he liked sweet drinks and hated cucumbers with a burning passion. In turn Hyungwon had told him about his unhealthy obsession with snacks, his acquired passion for Starbucks Iced Americano and how he didn’t like wearing perfume. The older had gasped at him in an over-reaction of disgust and Hyungwon quickly followed it up with how Minhyuk smelled nice the night before so he didn’t mind it on the other.

Hyungwon observes that Minhyuk could talk for hours in an array of subjects from the mundane like their family pet or their favourite cocktails to politics, economics and even the underground hiphop scene. It was fitting for a young business man to be such a great talker and as much as the other was good he was also a great listener who easily picked up most details in a conversation.

What draws Hyungwon even more is the way Minhyuk talk with a passionate twinkle on his eyes. The older man was the perfect mix of clever and sassy and Hyungwon lives for the fact that he does everything to prompt a reply from him even if it’s just a snicker or Hyungwon rolling his eyes.

 

“Why are you asking me for my schedule, are you going to stalk me now? I knew you’re too good to be true.” Hyungwon suspiciously as he raises his eyebrows at Minhyuk and the older rolls his eyes.

“Why are you like this? You’re not my boyfriend yet but you know I’d like to know your schedule.” Minhyuk coolly answers, not at all bothered with the pink haired man’s teasing.

“Yet? Aren’t you too conceited mister Lee Minhyuk.”

“Sweetheart, don’t play hard to get with me.”      

 

It takes Minhyuk a lot of pouting and a promise of lunch the next week before Hyungwon tells him his schedule; Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays in Itaewon’s Crystal Club only, unless he’s booked for other events.

Hyungwon finds it refreshing that Minhyuk seems to be completely clueless with his schedule and his reputation or if he wasn’t he still allowed Hyungwon talk about himself at his own pace instead of assuming anything based from Hyungwon’s occupation.

 

“Oh, Saturday nights are great, I love lazy Sunday mornings.” Minhyuk exclaims suggestively and Hyungwon hums with a smile because he could already imagine Minhyuk back in his bedroom sleeping in on a lazy Sunday morning with the blinds left half open.

It’s surreal how easy whatever this was.   

 

* * *

 

 

Hyungwon figures there was a reason why he never saw Minhyuk in the dance club and it becomes evident from their irregular dates that ranges from mid-afternoon snacking to early dinners. Even though the older man had acted nonchalant about the business that’s keeping him busy; an establishment in Hongdae that he handled with his younger brother, it was clear that Minhyuk cared much for it and Hyungwon respected that.

 

It makes him a bit flustered when Minhyuk shows up as he’s setting up his equipment and testing out the night’s mixes an hour before the gates open. In the empty club he could hear the other’s footsteps echoing louder than the soft clinks of glasses from the bartender’s area and Hyungwon would always find himself impressed with the way Minhyuk always looks put together whether he’s wearing a sophisticatedly designed top or even just an overpriced t-shirt paired with a warm looking cardigan, there was no way that Minhyuk didn’t look beautiful. 

Most often than not Minhyuk would never stay for too long but he’d chat about how he came about buying the refreshing drink and snacks that he’d brought along and if he would be able to stop by the club later that night or set a date with Hyungwon the next day. Sometimes Hyungwon would let Minhyuk listen to the new playlist he’d created and Minhyuk would sincerely shower him with praises that it lifts Hyungwon’s mood higher than he thought was possible.

 

“I have to go now.” Minhyuk says as he plants a kiss on Hyungwon’s cheek, emphasizing the kiss with a loud smooching sound. The taller man’s arms are wrapped lazily around his upper body and Minhyuk makes a disapproving sound something akin to a warning when Hyungwon playfully squeezes his butt cheek.

“Hello! No PDA!” A voice that’s in no doubt owned by Hansol shouts from somewhere and the couple just laughs.

“You’re not the public Hansol!” Minhyuk shouts back and Hyungwon shakes his head and untangles himself from the other.

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyuk had said he loved lazy Sunday mornings but Hyungwon wasn’t prepared for how much he’d grow to love short lazy Saturday afternoons. It was the few hours he has spare before having to get ready for his Saturday night gigs in Chrystal that he’d often find Minhyuk spending time loitering around his flat. The time they spent comfortably doing mundane things feels like one of the biggest factors that really made him cherish the other male.

 

His favourite days where when Minhyuk would show up at his door before or after lunch time depending on his schedule always with take out or if not then he’d already be talking his mouth off and whining for Hyungwon to call for food. The short moment where Minhyuk pulls him for quick peck and then pushing him aside to remove his shoes only to carelessly dropping it in the hallway was an experience of its own.

Hyungwon would wordlessly watch as Minhyuk stumbles inside his home and quickly crosses the expanse of the large living room to confidently plop himself in Hyungwon’s long white leather couch. The older man would instantly look adorable in between the over-sided cushions. It was everything Hyungwon would describe as perfect.

 

Whether the older man was shoving his tongue down Hyungwon’s throat or the other way around, or watching television, playing games or even noisily putting together a salad- every bit of what Minhyuk did were moments he shared with Hyungwon and every bit are moments the younger cherishes more than he’s comfortable admitting.

 

Three weeks into whatever their relationship was heading to and Hyungwon bans Minhyuk from going near his electric stove after what he fondly deems as the; ‘I’ll cook eggs for you’ incident. Hyungwon unfortunately finds out that Minhyuk cannot cook eggs for his life but that’s a minor detail.

 

“Not everyone can be perfect.” Hyungwon tells Minhyuk as the other apologized for the death of his frying pan- something Hyungwon rarely used anyway. He doesn’t expect Minhyuk to scoff at him and reply- “No one’s perfect, unless it’s you.” Which had Hyungwon choking in laughter because of the older man’s serious expression that quickly morphs into a shit-eating grin.

“You’re cheesy.” Hyungwon accuses Minhyuk and the other nods in agreement.

“Only for you baby.”

Maybe kissing someone in a slightly smoke filled kitchen was the last thing he would imagine to be romantic but Minhyuk was always ready to bring out all the possibilities Hyungwon had yet to even consider. He enjoys every new experience with Minhyuk.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Hyungwon had gotten his hair dyed- this was the exact reaction he was hoping from the other. Minhyuk’s wide eyes looking at him filled with fascination and delight. Of course Hyungwon had gotten the hair colour of his own free will but he’s endlessly relieved that Minhyuk had liked it- love it.

He lets the older man comb through the already longish newly dyed grey hair and closes his eyes as he tries to focus on the gentle touch of the other against his flush scalp. It’s relaxing in a way and Minhyuk’s silent awe has his heart trying to slow down from the high of anticipation he had felt when the older first entered his flat.

 

“I love the grey hair. Did my snow white presence inspire you?” Minhyuk whispers feverishly as if he’s in a trance.

“Perhaps.” Hyungwon answers, eyes still closed as he enjoys the feel of silence and Minhyuk’s words only.

“I’ll miss your pink hair.”

“You did say you only liked me for my fluffy pink hair.”

“I did? That’s not true. I also like you for your fluffy cheeks!”

 

Hyungwon chuckles as he opens his eyes. Minhyuk’s still hasn’t stopped his ministrations with Hyungwon’s hair. What was so fascinating really?

 

“I’m changing my hair because it’s my last day at Chrystal later. Just for the dramatics.” Hyungwon says. He fully expects Minhyuk to stop with patting his head in order to prod on the matter more but the older continues on.

“I’m hearing this for the first time.”

“I didn’t tell you? My contract ended last month but they asked me to extend for another four weeks so they could inform the patrons of the changes.” 

“So…you’re moving to a new club?” Minhyuk asks. By then he’d stopped playing with Hyungwon’s hair and instead focused on giving the younger a soft back hug, creeping his hands against Hyungwon’s sides. Hyungwon lets him and even makes the effort to intertwine their fingers together.

 

“Yes, its in Hongdae. It’s called Club Starship and the place is beautiful even if it’s a little smaller than Chrystal.”

“And?” Minhyuk says softly as he buries his face on the junction of Hyungwon’s bare neck and shoulders drinking in Hyungwon’s newly showered natural smell. Hyungwon learned early on that Minhyuk says little when he wants Hyungwon to say more.

 

 “The owner of the club is young but he’s amazing. He’s a cool underground rapper and he gets my music. You know how I mostly play my mixes in Chrystal but they still pressure me into throwing in more mainstream stuff than I’d like. Starship promised me I could do anything because they trust me.”

“I know that place.” Minhyuk says. He pauses as he bites softly on the bare flesh in front of him.

“Hyungwon, you’ll have so much fun in Starship.” He whispers against Hyungwon’s skin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

His last show in Chrystal as the club’s resident DJ ends as perfect as he planned and the management even arranged for a shower of confetti that’s usually only reserved when the club is rented out for important events. It looked magical with the perfectly designed lights and the confetti falling endlessly from the ceiling. The way the party lights hit the falling pieces of paper made it seem like colourful crystals were suspended in the air and Hyungwon almost lets himself regret closing a chapter in his life with the club that had watched him grow.

Chrystal Club’s wasn’t an upscale ‘it’ night club for nothing. It was classy with its daunting high ceiling and beautiful mezzanine floor. There are two grand chandeliers hung high up in the main dance floor and for the other minor spaces there were warm yellow led lights imbedded in artfully designed drop down ceilings that distinguishes the ceiling’s shapes despite the darkness. The VIP tables were popular for its black marble tables and spacious couches of velvet in red and black while the regular tables didn’t pale in comparison with white marble table tops.

There’s a wall mounted water falls made from frosted glass at the main entry of the club that new comers as well as tourists never fail to take photos in; it was iconic.

Someone had once compared Crystal to a palace and Hyungwon as the king that ruled over it. At that time Hyungwon had thought the comparison to be ridiculous but it secretly made him glow in pride.

 

Through the course of his few months with meeting Minhyuk, Hyungwon had learned to be more open about his feelings so he lets himself be nostalgic. He accepts the reality that he’s going to miss the posh and classy ambience that Crystal has but he also knew he was ready to let go.

Just the image of Starship and the promises it held has got him smiling from ear to ear. The place was exciting, it was fun and Hyungwon believes that the owner cares more about the music than how Hyungwon presents himself to the crowd. The only image he needed to show was what his music had to.

 

The Hongdae based club was a diamond in the rough by choice. It was industrially design with heavy use of black painted metals, rough walls and a cemented floor finish. There were bold ornamental statement pieces in the wall and music equipment that Hyungwon could never imagine Crystal investing on. It was a haven for his passions in music and perfectly catered to his artistic tastes.

 

Hyungwon has an odd vision of Minhyuk fitting in perfectly in the club. Minhyuk with his white hair contrasting his sophisticated red tops that had scarves attached to it or the minimalistic white and black button downs that were a mess of straight lines and asymmetrical cuts. His partner would look amazing sitting in one of the high black metal bar stools in Club Starships’ own low mezzanine floor with the chic drop lights held up by metal chains illuminating the place. The vision felt oddly more perfect than Minhyuk leisurely sitting in the comfortable dark couches of Chrystal Club. 

  

For DJ H.One’s last night Minhyuk had seated himself in one of the couches on the mezzanine floor, the one closest to the stage. It was the seat he’d secured once he arrived with the younger man hours before the gates opened. Throughout the night Minhyuk was mostly alone with the exception of occasional acquaintances passing by the greet him. They were brief friendships that he’d made from his few appearances during DJ H.One’s actual party hours. He’d nursed a few drink while actively swaying to the music and letting Hyungwon know he was doing great job.

It was a fulfilling end to the night and till the very end H.One never disappointed. ‘For the dramatics’ Hyungwon had went all out not sparing a break with the onslaught of hype EDM music playlist after playlist until the very end. It didn’t help that his new grey hair was well received by everyone especially the familiar patrons in the club gleefully whistling when DJ H.One had started the party. At the end of the night Minhyuk stands next to Hyungwon as he shakes the hand of the bar’s general manager and laughs in the goodbye hug. Hansol playfully curses at him for looking two times better the day he was leaving the club.

 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon excited Crystal hand in hand laughing as the bouncer messed with Hyungwon’s hair exclaiming how he’s going to miss him. “It’s not like I won’t see you again, I could visit! Take care of Johnny for me okay?” Hyungwon had told the bouncer with a wide smile. 

Johnny the new DJ that Crystal had signed to fill in the dates Hyungwon vacated was a talented kid with a bright future ahead of him. He also liked shouting on the microphone saying English phrases, clearly already more of a showman than Hyungwon would dream of.

Minhyuk was teasing Hyungwon about how he should be that enthusiastic in Club Starship and Hyungwon had shut him up with a kiss or two.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The thing that Hyungwon liked about Starship is that he isn’t going to be the club’s only attraction. Sure DJ H.One had a crowd following of his own but Starship had Lee Jooheon- or Jooheon for short. He’s an underground rapper with only the best reputation from his bright personality to his sick mixtapes and self-produced songs. He’s also the owner of Club Starship and the man that had convinced Hyungwon to move from his base from Itaewon to Hongdae.

Hyungwon had only met Jooheon in passing during some Hip Hop festivals as well as his brief underground stint before being signed to Crystal. When the younger rapper had contacted him first and Hyungwon didn’t know what his initial reaction would be for the offer but meeting finally in person and comfortably talking about music and Jooheon’s vision for the club as well as possible music collaborations with Hyungwon in the future had opened up broader horizons for the DJ.

 

Jooheon obviously worked hard despite having everything he ever needed. From an already well-off family that had supported his dreams it’s unreal how they went all out and let Jooheon and his older brother establish and manage Club Straship; a venue for underground rappers and EDM enthusiasts to drink, party and enjoy.

It’s always great to work in a place run by people who have passion for the craft and Starship was the new prime example of it. The fact that Hyungwon is allowed to go wild with his own musical creations was the biggest factor of his move and all the cool perks and the fat pay check are all just a great bonus to him.

 

 

There was something with Jooheon’s mannerisms that was giving Hyungwon deja vu. Maybe it’s the fact that Jooheon was a great talker and perceptive listener or maybe it was just the equally bleached white hair that had Hyungwon thinking of Minhyuk as he trailed behind his new boss.

 “Don’t even dare call me boss, H.One I’m a fan of yours. We’re colleagues! Friends!” Jooheon’s voice echoes in his head. Jooheon was months younger than him but Hyungwon already wanted him as his little brother. Jooheon was a fiery and talented man on stage and a soft but determined dreamer off stage and Hyungwon feels honoured to be able to be this musician’s first pick for the club’s EDM nights.

 

It’s a little after three in the afternoon on a Monday and Hyungwon’s getting acquainted with the workers who are starting to get ready for the club’s operation at seven. Club Starship had adapted Hyungwon’s schedule from Crystal so he didn’t have to play during the night but he wanted to observe fully how his new workplace functioned and why everyone he knew had put in a good word for the popular Club Starship.

 

“Kihyun-hyung’s the bartender and he judges people for their drinks.” Jooheon points at the brown haired man with an attractive undercut. Kihyun had sharp features in a small body and despite his brash words he was handling the pretty glasses with care. “I judge them if they don’t drink too.” Kihyun supplies giving Hyungwon a cheeky smile.

 

“You already know Shownu-hyung and Wonho-hyung, right?”

“Yes I know them Jooheon. I’ve met them before.”

Shownu waves at Hyungwon awkwardly from where he’s lounging at the couch areas. Shownu was the club bouncer and has the reputation for being both the softest and most intimidating bouncer in the whole street that’s lined up with nothing but clubs.

Wonho’s a rising composer that Hyungwon had known of years prior but without a face to the name Hyungwon had actually thought Wonho was another bouncer in the club. The blond man was sitting by the bar obviously flirting with Kihyun who was surprisingly making Wonho juice despite the fake annoyed noises he was making.

 

“They think we don’t know they’re dating.” Jooheon said loudly to Hyungwon. Both Kihyun and Wonho says ‘we’re not dating’ and ‘I wish we were dating’ at the same time and Jooheon shakes his head in amusement. Hyungwon laughs at the two.

He sort of already misses Hansol’s silent and knowing presence but he’s confident that he’ll learn to get used to the amount of boisterous energy Starship has compared to his old workplace.

 

“We’re also missing a rapper since he’s attending classes right now. Changkyunnie, his name stage name is I.M and he’s usually helping around here but no one has the heart to tell him he doesn’t make good cocktails.” Jooheon says fondly. Hyungwon notes that Kihyun scoffs and Wonho laughs loud and freely like it’s the funniest joke in the world.

“Don’t believe him Hyungwon. We tell the kid he makes shit cocktails all the time. It’s just that he is Jooheon’s boyfriend that’s why this fool drinks all of Kkung’s concoctions. Oh and Shownu-hyung just likes tasting weird stuff so he drinks those too.”

“They’re good.” Shownu says not even looking up from his phone.

“Don’t bully him, he’s not even here!” Jooheon reprimands everyone who is laughing- even Hyungwon but it was without venom to his words.

 

There’s the sound of doors opening and then closing shut and everyone in the room collectively look to storage areas where the back entry of the club was located. No one seems bothered aside from Hyungwon who tries to make sense of the silhouette, anticipating who the next person would be.   

 

“Sup losers. Who’s bullying who?” The newcomer says and Hyungwon holds his breath when he recognizes the familiar white haired man carrying a thick stack of folders, a laptop bag hanging from his shoulders.

 

“Minhyuk?”

“Oh! Oh, hello, Hyungwon-ah.” Minhyuk greets him with his usual warm smile. Instead of going straight to Hyungwon like he always does when they meet, the older awkwardly makes a show of comically moving to one of the tables and placing his belongings there before taking large strides to where Jooheon and Hyungwon were seated.

 

“How do you guys know each other?” Jooheon breaks the silence. Minhyuk’s standing behind Jooheon looking a bit confused but also a bit excited. Hyungwon thinks it’s to use the younger man as a barrier in case Hyungwon was angry.

 

“Jooheony, I told you I’m seeing Hyungwon. I told you this like a month ago!” Minhyuk places his large hands on each side of Jooheon’s tense jaw and Hyungwon found it comical the way Minhyuk drags the words like he’s lecturing the rapper.

“I thought you were lying like you always do.” The other people in the room laugh at the statement while Minhyuk squeezes on Jooheon’s cheeks. Hyungwon visibly winces at the show of adorable…brotherly love?

“Excuse me?” Minhyuk exclaims in offence.

“Why would he date you? You’re Minhyuk.” Jooheon fires back and he even looks at Hyungwon as if asking for back up. To which Hyungwon nods out of reflex, he’s uncertain if his answer was the right one but really he is just confused.

  

“I’m horribly offended. After everything that we’ve been through.” Minhyuk lets go of Jooheon’s face and decides to place both of his hands on Jooheon’s shoulders instead, fully leaning his thin frame on his brother’s sturdy one. Hyungwon would never believe the two were related if it was just based on looks but the feeling of déjà vu he had earlier talking to Jooheon had finally made sense.

It clicked. The way Minhyuk was ecstatic that Hyungwon was finally going to work in Hongdae or as the older said; ‘Minhyuk’s Area’. It all made sense how Minhyuk was knowledgeable with the underground music scene and why he was always busy doing the leg work for their business- which happens to be Club Starship.

 

Hyungwon looks back at all of Minhyuk’s constant complains about trying to stop his top employee from bulk ordering expensive products- Hyungwon takes a guess that it’s definitely Kihyun with his fascination to alcohol. How he has a conspiracy theory that his younger brother’s boyfriend was out to poison him. Minhyuk would also often fondly say that his brother had a brilliant mind and a patient character and that definitely fit Jooheon down to the T. All the inconsistencies he chose to ignore about Minhyuk’s identity had finally made sense and he couldn’t be happier that he isn’t secretly dating a mafia boss.

   

“Minhyuk, why didn’t you tell me you owned Club Starship?”

“I didn’t want you to freak out.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Minhyuk had first showed up in Crystal Club it was just to see how good the celebrated DJ H.One really was and he like always, Jooheon never disappointed him. It was a matter of chance that the other had taken an interest in him- hooded eyes gravitating to where Minhyuk was watching him back intensely.

Even when Minhyuk was on the dance floor or the bar area it seemed like Hyungwon’s gaze would eventually lock with his and there was nothing more Minhyuk could do at that point. He let himself be drunk in the view of the then pink haired man and intoxicated enough to the point where he’d throw his inhibitions to consciously spend the night with the other.

 

 

 “I don’t believe in god but I had prayed you wouldn’t reject me the next morning you know. Even if we’re both professional…I can’t say I wouldn’t still want to suck your dick even if you made me go home instead of coffee.” Minhyuk had confessed to Hyungwon while the other was on his knees mouth full of Minhyuk’s own cock. They’re in Minhyuk’s office and this was the worst place to make a confession so Minhyuk doesn’t blame the other when Hyungwon had made a gagging noise before pinching his hips painfully. The younger takes him deeper inside his mouth and effectively shutting down the white haired man.

 

 

It didn’t take long for Hyungwon to find his place in Starship. It felt a little bit like home with Jooheon, Changkyun and Wonho’s lively presence and extensive knowledge in music. Shownu was the silent companion Hyungwon went to when he wanted to each chicken feet and get away from Kihyun and Minhyuk’s constant arguments about how they shouldn’t order five boxes of whiskey even if the hired accountant says they could afford it.  

Hyungwon has grown to love Club Starship with it’s numerous drop down lights, rough walls and metal seats. Even when he didn’t have work in the club he finds himself in the packed dance floor swaying to whatever mixtapes or live performance was playing. He especially loved the most was the way Minhyuk was always next to him. He loved the security that the other wasn’t going anywhere else.

Most nights they’d stay together holding hands and whispering sweet nothings in between drinks until the person in charge of cleaning and locking up would throw them out because ‘Sir, even if you own this place, it’s past five in the morning. Please just leave.’

 

 

Sometimes before the party starts they’d be lounging in Minhyuk’s small office, the older trying to make himself fit perfectly on top of Hyungwon’s lap. He doesn’t hold back while showering the other’s face with gross wet kisses.

“What am I going to do? Is this what they call work harassment?” Hyungwon would jokingly say as he takes a fist full of Minhyuk’s hair, pulling it enough to coerce the older to bare his neck for him. Hyungwon lets his lips and hot breath hover against Minhyuk’s neck before slowly lapping on the exposed skin.

“I guess I’m a bad boss.” Minhyuk says mostly to himself in a faux scandalous tone.

“You’re perfect.” Hyungwon would reassure him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it up to here and didn't skip any of the mostly useless stuff written on the story....then I'm thankful! 
> 
> Leaving a comment and/or kudos is greatly appreciated. Please support Hyunghyuk- they're super cute boyfriends! :'D


End file.
